The Midnight Encounter
by Grace Tempest
Summary: After three months away Murtagh returns home to his stepson and wife and finds an interesting surprise awaiting him. Pieces of Murtagh's life after the war.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N set in postwar Alagaësia after the death of Galbatorix.**

After three months away from his home Murtagh is utterly exhausted. Although he would never admit it he longs to see his wife slouched against the far wall of their room reading oblivious to everything and his stepson running about the house seemingly without a care in the world, his innocence shining like a beacon in the darkest of nights.

These thoughts make his mouth curl in an uncharacteristic half smile as he mercilessly spurs his horse onward. He realizes it would've been much easier for him to stop and spend the night at a local inn, but he's almost there now and doesn't want to stop unless absolutely necessary. It occurs to him how lonely it was being in Urû'baen all this time without Ameline or Anthony to keep him company. Most of the men there seemed to share their time with prostitutes and bar wenches to stop the feelings from surfacing, but Murtagh had no interest in whore nor had he ever needed to pay for sex.

He finally got in the door, it bothered him immensely that the door was left unlocked and he didn't exactly know why. Exhausted he trudged up the stairs thankful to finally be able to sleep in his own bed. On his way down the long hallway he noticed Anthony's door open, curious he stepped inside his stepson's room. The four year old was curled in a ball at the head of his bed whimpering, Murtagh frowned striding over to where the boy slept in unrest. By the time he made it across the room he was tossing and turning violently, Murtagh knelt next to him and felt his forehead thinking perhaps he was sick but he was fine if not a little cold. He pushed Anthony's blonde hair away from his forehead in an attempt to somehow comfort him, immediately his pale blue eyes fluttered open. He stared up at his stepfather with tears streaming out of his eyes then sat up wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "I had a nightmare about when dad used to hurt me and mummy." Murtagh grit his teeth not wanting to think about that sickening man abusing his small child and his wife.

"I'm sorry Anthony." He said sympathetically, he really did feel pure unadulterated loathing for the man who had cruelly mistreated his foster child and his mother, thanking every god that he was now dead. "Do you think you can go back to sleep?" The boy nodded sleepily his eyes already drooping; Murtagh leaned over and pulled the blankets over Anthony who still looked at him with apprehension. Murtagh sat beside him and said gently "Hey it's going to be okay, you're going to be hurt here." Anthony nodded once more and closed his eyes apparently believing Murtagh's words. Closing the door behind him he felt his way down the hallway once more trying not to stumble on his way to his living quarters.

As quietly as he could he removed his boots and unnecessary items of clothing then looked over at his sleeping wife. Ameline had her back facing him as she often slept; her nightgown was the softest shade of light blue. Her white skin almost glowed in the moonlight that filtered through a window just above her giving her ethereal look. He ambled over to her side and kneeled just as he had done with Anthony. He stared at her like he always did when he got back from a long trip, he didn't know why he did it but it was a strange tradition he had established for himself.

He started with her face.

It was true she was plain even with honey colored hair and big blue eyes, but there was something he found immensely striking about her. To him she was beautiful.

He moved on to her neck and chest.

He skimmed the column of her neck to the sharp contours of her collarbone and down to her lovely breasts.

Then her torso.

This was by far the most surprising feature as the others had been unchanged by the months, for the normal flatness of her stomach was now replaced with a significant bulge. It took Murtagh a moment to register what this could be. It finally occurred to him that it was his unborn child that was causing this tremendous difference in her appearance.

He fell backwards onto his hands floored by the realization. He heard a faint gasp next to him and became aware that his presence had awoken Ameline whose blue eyes were now boring into him.

"Murtagh?" her voice trembles. He doesn't respond he's too busy analyzing the situation. "Murtagh? Are you alright?" her voice is a little stronger now. "Yes I'm fine." He shakes his head trying to clear his thoughts. "Sorry I'm not fully awake right now."

She bites her lip and hands nervously fidget with the cloth that stretches over her full stomach. She takes a long breath and mutters quietly, "So I assume you know about" She puts her hand on swell. "this." She finishes. He nods dumbly since he has rarely ever been caught off guard. "I didn't find out until after you left and I didn't really have any way of contacting you." She sputters off nervously deliberately not meeting his eyes.

"It's alright Ameline I'm not mad." Finally she looks at him, her eyes telling him everything. She's nervous, she's scared, she doesn't want this to be like last time, and she wants to know how he really feels.

Ameline scoots over in bed giving him a place to sit and he does. They sit in silence for a while before Murtagh turns to her and does something very out of character, he reaches out and strokes her face then leans in a kisses her. It's short but not something they ever really do, even during sex they rarely kiss, both finding it entirely too intimate.

She gasps softly touching her fingers to her lips but before she can say anything he leans in a kisses her again deeper and longer this time. He leans her back onto the bed and to his surprise she responds eagerly by winding her fingers into his hair. Normally when they were intimate she isn't very responsive which is mostly due to the sexual torment she had to endure in her first marriage, but tonight he could feel a shift in her attitude. He reaches a hand under her shift and messages the soft skin of her thigh tenderly, doing his best not to scare her. Slowly he begins to pull it off and she tenses. Ameline was terrified of him inspecting her marred body, but instead of the appalled gaze she instead sees one of the upmost desire.

By now she is shaking but whether from nerves or excitement she doesn't know. Ameline take the initiative and begins taking off his breaches and soon they are both bare. He entered her with the greatest of care making complete sure she isn't hurting in any way, once he is sure he begins moving building speed as time passes.

Ameline has never before known pleasure like this. When she was younger she would hear her maids whisper about their passionate sexual encounters, but after her marriage Finlay she no longer believed those secretive tales of her childhood. She understood now the bliss they spoke of and the feeling of belonging.

After they were finished with their love making he holds her around the waist and lays a hand on her abdomen where their child moves excitedly at its fathers touch. Ameline smiles and interlocks her fingers with his, and for the first time in her life drifts to sleep feeling satisfied and safe.


	2. Chapter 2

"I think you should make peace with your brother."

Murtagh found it difficult to argue with Ameline when she was naked straddling his waist, although this could be the exception. He grabbed her by the hips and flipped her onto her back grinning the entire time despite how he felt about her suggestion. "It's very hard to say no to you right now." He laughed softly and she grinned. "That's what I was hoping." He reached down a grabbed her ankle and brought it to his lips and began kissing up her leg.

"But not impossible." He concluded looking up at her.

"Is that so?" she asked yanking her leg out of his grasp and pushing herself up into a sitting position much to Murtagh dismay. She pulled the thin blanket more tightly across her body as he moved himself behind her and wrapped a tight arm around her waist. He could tell by her posture that she was irritated with him (though she would never come out and say).

"What's wrong?" his asks in a low voice than proceeds to kiss her neck. She cranes her neck to the side in order to get away from his lips.

"I don't understand why you won't reconcile with Eragon! Murtagh it's been years!" He sees the sense in her words but his pride blinds him. It's true he and Eragon haven't spoken in about three years, since the end of the war against Galbatorix.

"It's not that easy Ameline." He sighs. "You seem to think that we can just hug and make up, we belong to different worlds."

"But you were friends once were you not?"

"Yes but that was before-" She cut him off abruptly. "Murtagh," She said desperately. "I have never asked you for anything." That was true she completely terrified of him the first half of their marriage and never spoke a word to him unless absolutely pressed to. "Please, please do this if not for me than for Iseult and Anthony." She said quietly.

Under normal circumstances bringing the children (and yes he did consider Anthony as his son) into a fight would be a low blow, but he realizes with irritation she has every right to mention them, for this feud effect them more than anyone else. Giving up is something Murtagh never really had any experience with but he has a feeling it's something he needs to start getting used to.

"Alright, alright." He groans. "I'll tell Fendrel and leave in as soon as a week."

She looks surprised, he knows she's not used to getting her way and what she doesn't seem to comprehend is the real power she holds over him. Tears well up in her eyes as she embraces him firmly and in a chocked voice whispers "Thank you."

He smiles and brushes a stray tear away from her right eye. "Now where were we?" he inquires slyly leaning her back onto the bed then ripped the sheet away from her body. She giggles from both embarrassment and happiness. He's just about to thrust into her when an infant's wail fills the room. They both groan and he drops his head into her shoulder.

"Get off me you brute!" she exclaims playfully from underneath him, pushing on his shoulders trying to make him get off her, which he does. She shoots up grabbing her robe from the floor and quickly securing it around her frame and darts out the door, her maternal instincts on high.

He stares at the wall blankly for a good ten minutes before wondering what was taking Ameline so long, so he got up and walked to his daughter's room. Ameline was sitting in the corner with the still crying Iseult in her arms looking frustrated and utterly spent.

"Please stop crying sweet little girl." She whispered, Murtagh could hear a bit of franticness in her words. "Here give her to me." He whispered, wearily she did. As soon as the babe was in his arms she began to calm.

"No fair!" Ameline exclaimed in a harsh whisper. Murtagh smirked knowing it was magic and not him that calmed his child. Not long after Iseult's eyes began to flutter shut and she went limp in her father's arms. The sight made him beam and he leaned forward and kissed his daughter's forehead before putting her back in her crib and embracing her already exhausted mother. She leaned her head against his chest as he stroked her hair; she began to doze off when she felt her body being lifted off the ground so she snuggled deeper into her husband's chest.

The week past faster than any of them cared for it to and soon it was time for Murtagh to leave for Eragon's home in the new Carvahall. It would be a straight shot from their home outside of Teirm to Carvahall if it wasn't for the Spine which would add at least five days to his already two week journey.

He decided to leave early in the morning before the sun rose. He rolled out of bed stiffly trying his best not to wake Ameline but to no avail because she drowsily opened her eyes and murmured "Are you leaving already?"

"Yes." Was all he could say in his tired state. He quickly threw on some clothes then walked back over toward her. "Goodbye Ameline." He leaned down and kissed her tenderly then he looked her deeply in the eyes and said "I love you." She looked at him with more affection than either of them knew existed and nimbly she brushed a stray piece of hair out of his face. "I love you too Murtagh."

He reluctantly grabbed his pack off the floor and walked across the hall to Iseult's room where he found his six month old daughter wide awake playing with the fringe of her blanket. "So your morning person too?" he teased the little girl in the crib. "I love you little one."

_We have to go soon!_ Thorn's words snapped him back into reality. _Fine but let me say goodbye to Anthony first._ He could hear the eye rolled in Thorn's words. _You humans are such a sentimental bunch, but go if you must. _

The five year old blonde slept peacefully in his bed. "I'll see you soon kiddo."

They traveled all day until Thorn was so weary he could barely move his wings, when they landed Murtagh opened his pack looking for his blankets when something fell out. He reached over and grabbed it from the ground next to him. It was a letter addressed to him.

_Murtagh,_

_When we first met I was nineteen and terrified of you and every other man I came across. As you know my first husband wasn't ideal or anything near it. He was cruel, abusive, and a rapist who stole so much from me. The only good thing that came out of that union was my son Anthony. After his death I had hope again, but then my father told me that I was to marry someone else, a rider. As I've said before I was terrified not only for my life but for my child's as well. But you showed us the most remarkable kindness and devotion. I can never thank you enough for all that you've done for me and Anthony and now our daughter Iseult. _

_From the deepest and bottomless part of my heart,_

_Ameline _


	3. Chapter 3

"Milady you have a letter." Helina said as she leaned over and handed Ameline a letter. Ameline rolled her eyes at the old woman "Helina you've known me my entire life, you practically raised me. You don't have to call me 'milady'." The maid laughed and pinched her cheeks, when suddenly Iseult's wail was heard through the dining room. "Gods in heaven, does that child have a set of lungs, just like her mother." Helina smiled proudly.

"What are you talking about old woman? You always told me I was a quiet babe!" She chided playfully. "I'm not talking about when you was a babe." Ameline shot her a confused glance, the maid chuckled. "Don't play dumb with me missy, it's not like I haven't heard you and that husband of yours in the wee hours of the night when you seem to think everyone is asleep."

Ameline gasped at the woman's brazenness and her cheeks flushed, which only made the other woman laugh harder. "You dirty woman!" Ameline squeaked, embarrassed that her former nanny had heard her having relations with her husband. The wanton nanny only chuckled and pushed gently Ameline toward the staircase. She smiled delightfully when she saw her oldest holding her youngest in a successful attempt to comfort her.

"Mommy look she stopped crying!" His bright blue eyes shined up at him. "Very good sweetheart, thank you!"

"Ami!" She heard Helina yell. "Hold on a minute, I'll be right down!" She turned back to her son who was stroking his baby sister's hair affectionately. "Darling are you alright with holding your sister for a few more minutes?" He nodded enthusiastically, with that Ameline swiftly made her way down the stairs stopping half way down to see what or who Helina was so eager for her to see.

"Mom?"

"Ameline!"

She ran down the other half of the steps enveloping her mother into a tight hug when she got there. They hadn't seen each other since Murtagh and Ameline's wedding. "Mom how are you? I haven't seen you in forever!" She felt her mother's hot tears on her shoulder. "Oh sweetie I'm just fine, how are you?" The words weren't meant to be taken lightly and suddenly Ameline couldn't wait to tell her mother about her new life.

"I had a baby mom." Claudia gasped, not knowing whether to cry or to smile, but the look on her daughters face assured her that she was happy about the latest addition of her family. "And I'm pregnant again."

"Are you happy Ameline, here?" She smiled. "Why don't you come in the sitting room and we'll talk." But before they could get half a step down the hall they heard Anthony's voice from the top of the stairs. "Grandma!" He shouted excitedly. "Hello sweetie!"

"Anthony what happened to your sister?" Ameline asked slightly panicked. "I put her in her cradle because she fell asleep."

"Why don't you go take a nap and grandma will still be here when you wake up."

He was he knew he was early arriving home but that didn't explain the carriage in front of his house. Murtagh felt his heart drop, it was of regal make that only a nobleman could afford. Though he knew he was probably jumping to conclusions he couldn't help that his anger rose and his blood started to boil at the thought of another man inside _his _house with_ his _wife. He immediately dropped his bags and ran the rest of the way to the house. Thorn gave him no moral support at all; he merely flew off into his hutch. Murtagh burst through the doors without even bothering to knock, it was his house and he could do whatever he wanted. He stormed his way through the manor with clenched hands and a racing pulse, hoping and praying he was wrong about his assumptions.

He heard her voice in the sitting room and without hesitation threw the door open, startling both Ameline and her mother. "Murtagh?" the color drained from his face. "Uh- Hello." He managed to gulp out, feeling completely awful he had thought Ameline had been cheating on him.

"You're home early!" She smiled ignoring the suddenly panicked look on her face and got up to greet him. "Yes," he mumbled as she threw his arms around his neck. "Eragon's wife went into labor. I'll tell you more about that later." He whispered the last part in her ear. She smiled and smoothed down part of his jerkin before telling him "Why don't you go upstairs and retire? It's getting late and I'll be up in a few minutes." He kissed her on the brow and then complied with her request.

"Are you going to tell him tonight?"

"Tell him what?" Helina butted into the conversation, Ameline's mother looked disdainfully at her old employee, she had never approved of that woman. Ameline simply grinned at her. "I'm pregnant." The older woman moved to embrace her but was cut off by Claudia. "Be careful she's in a delicate position!" Helina rolled her eyes knowing for a fact that she had done much _rougher_ things while in a 'delicate position' before.

"Iseult is and Anthony are asleep." Were Murtagh's first words upon seeing his wife walk in. "Thank you Murtagh." She crawled over to her husband on the bed and kissed him on the cheek before settling in his lap and laying her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms tight around her waist; they stayed in this position for awhile for Ameline finally confessed what she had been waiting to say since the moment she found out.

"Murtagh?"

"Hmm? What is it?" He inquired as he began to lazily kiss down her neck. "I, well we are having another baby." He pulled away quickly and looked into her eyes as well as brushed a piece of hair out of her face. "Really?" She nodded, hoping he would be happy like he was when she was pregnant with Iseult. Finally smiled putting her out of her misery.

"I'm so happy Ameline." He pulled her face to his a kissed her vigorously. "I'm hoping for a boy this time." She bit her lip softly "I doesn't matter." He said kissing her once more, she broke away for a moment and asked. "You still have to tell me what happened with Eragon." She rested her forehead against his. "I'll tell you in the morning," he smiled wickedly as he pushed gently on her back. "I have some unfinished business."


	4. Chapter 4

The dim light of early morning shone through the window, casting its spidery fingers across the bed in which he lay. Surreptitiously Murtagh pushed himself up, still cradling his wife to his torso. She shifted ever so slightly but remained asleep. He stroked her hair then began rubbing circles on her shoulder that was titled toward him. It was then he realized that this was the happiest he'd ever been in his twenty-two years.

He craned his head to the side and kissed his sleeping wife's forehead, she had unknowingly given him everything he never knew he wanted from life. In return he hoped with everything in his being that he made her happy, for she had endured so much already.

Diligently he slid his hand over her flat stomach and began to stroke it wary not to wake up his newest child's mother. An incongruous smile adorned his face as he began thinking of the past three years: he he met his half brother, he became a dragon rider, he helped kill a king, he got married, became a stepfather, fathered two children, and fell in love. Generally people didn't do it in that order, but nothing in his life seemed to be normal.

He though back on the day that Nasuarda had asked him to at least meet Theresa Claudiasdaughter and marry her if the family would have him, she desperately need the support from the old lords of the Empire. _He told her that he would to gain back her trust, but he also had a secret fear of being alone the rest of his life, which is something he would never admit to anyone. Their father (the now deceased) Julius Gradualsson had of course welcome Murtagh with open arms, as he was young, rich, powerful, and a perfect match for his beautiful, blonde haired, blue eyed youngest daughter Theresa. Upon arrival he was introduced to Theresa who said naught but five words to him before he was pushed into Julius' study. Julius had told him every wonderful quality Theresa possessed, from music to sewing (but in all honesty he really couldn't care less). Before they could make any official arrangement one of Julius's men had requested his presence for rather pressing matters, and Murtagh was left alone. _

_He had lost track of time in his boredom (Thorn was too far away to talk) when he noticed a small boy wonder into the room. "Are you the dragon rider?" the boy asked upfront, but before he could answer a beautiful young woman came chancing after him. "Anthony!" she cried as she stepped into the room, strategically avoiding his eyes. "I'm so sorry sir; I can't seem to get him to sit still." She sighed frustrated and pushed her hair out of her eyes and tried to gather the squirming boy. "Is he your brother?" She finally looked up at him; he noted the fear in her eyes. "He's my son." This confused Murtagh because although it was apparent she was older than Theresa but she couldn't have been a day over eighteen. As he gazed at her he felt something strange, something he couldn't put his finger on, but he was sure he liked it. "Now where were we Sir Murtagh?" Julius asked as he entered the room, then he eyed his oldest daughter with anger. "What are you doing in here? I thought I told you to stay upstairs." She stood perfectly straight with her head cast down "I'm sorry father Anthony evaded me." Murtagh could see her delicate pale hands shaking; it was obvious that Theresa was the favorite child. "I will have him sent away if it happened again Ameline. I'm serious." She nodded and gathered the boy into her arms and left. "I'm so sorry about that, I don't know what to do with her since her husband died, but we were talking about Theresa-" Without thinking Murtagh cut him off. "I'll marry her." Julius looked pleased. "I'll marry the older sister, Ameline." _

Murtagh felt her eye lashes flutter against his bare chest and he resumed his earlier ministrations. "Good morning." She whispered her breath fanned out against his skin. "How are you feeling?" He asked cupping her face, she waved her hand dismissively. "Fine, fine. Now tell me what happened while you were gone." He sighed and began his long detailed tale of how he came upon his brother and sister-in-law in the late stages of her first pregnancy. They hadn't really gotten along the first few days until during one of their clash Maddilainia suddenly went into labor and promptly screamed at them to make up. Once they finally made up Maddilainia had given birth to a healthy baby girl.

"They named her Sierra for her mother." Ameline smiled and caressed his cheek. "Thanks for telling me."

"Of course, I love you." She pushed herself upwards and kissed his cheek. "I love you as well." He moved to kiss her again but she ducked out of the way and slid out of bed.

"I'll go downstairs and greet my mother and you" she said as she began to dress. "Should bathe." She walked back over to him on the bed and kissed him soundly before departing to the dining room.

"Good morning mother." Ameline greeted, but it didn't look like a good morning for Claudia who had dark circle under her eyes. "Oh gods what's wrong mom? You look like you haven't slept all night." Her mother looked frantic and worried. "Why didn't you tell your husband about the baby?" Ameline looked at her quizzically. "I did tell him about the baby." Her mother's eyes grew wide with worry. "And he still made you- oh I gods I can't believe-" She sputtered off.

"Mother what are you on about?" She could tell that her mother was close to crying and she couldn't very well understand why. "Your husband made you lie with him, even when he knew you were with child? How could he? After all the bodily stress you endured with Anthony!" Ameline face once again flushed with embarrassment it seemed to her that everyone was involved with her personal life, her _very_ personal life.

"Mother!" she exclaimed. "I can't believe you would assume that he would make me to do anything! He's nothing remotely like Finlay, who by the way you and father _forced_ me to marry!" The first part wasn't supposed to sound mean or accusatory but suddenly the truth stared coming out and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"Marrying him was for your own good! How were we supposed to know he would hit you? Let me assure you Ameline it is neither the first nor the last time a man will beat his wife." Tears began to well up in her eyes and the passive tone in her mother's voice. "How could you say that? Do you care nothing for me like father does?"

"I'm not trying to hurt you daughter, I'm trying to protect you. Even your precious husband has a dark past and you know that, he's not just some hero who came here to sweep you off your feet! If I've learned anything from life Ameline it's this: men don't care. They only hurt you if you try to let them in. I hate to say but I think you know that Murtagh probably has a mistress in Urû'baen considering all the time he spends there." _No I don't know_. Thought Ameline, who now was unabashedly sobbing at her mother's brutal words. She knew her mother had more to say but she was done listening to her because even if she tried to fiercely deny it, the seeds of doubt had now been planted in her mind.

She ran away from her mother as fast as she could and only stopped when she passed Anthony's room. Under any other circumstances she would've smiled at the sight she was gazing upon, but it only made her cry harder. Murtagh was sitting on the floor with baby Iseult curiously playing with a lock of his black hair, he had his arm slung over Anthony's shoulders and was helping him with his reading. They all looked so happy and she suddenly felt ashamed of her situation and hoped that no one heard her.

As gently as she could she closed the bedroom door and slid down the wall, she could barely stand because of the strength of her cries. Before she fell asleep there she laid her hands protectively across her stomach.

"Momma? Are you okay?" Came the timid voice of Anthony. Ameline's eyes flew open causing immense pain in her head. She quickly wiped her hand across her face trying to brush away the dried tears on her face. "I'm fine sweetheart." But even at the tender age of five Anthony knew there was something wrong with his mother, even though he was young at the time he would never forget his first home and what went on there. The image of his beaten, bloody mother was forever burned in his mind.

Ameline pulled her son into her lap and held him close. "Anthony, are you happy? Do you like it here?" she sounded eerily like her mother. "Yes mummy I love it here! I have friends and my sister! And Murtagh said I'm gonna have a new brother or sister!" he went off excitedly. "And what of Murtagh do you like him?" He smiled again. "I do momma I like him a lot."

"I'm glad sweetheart, I really am. Why don't you go play with Deidre?" Suddenly his eyes lit up and he quickly bounced up. "I'll see you at supper momma! I love you!"

"I love you too." She said weakly.

Finally she stood feeling slightly dizzy. "Are you feeling better?" Her heart jumped and she could feel a flutter in her stomach. She couldn't believe she didn't hear him coming in; even so she didn't turn around, not trusting herself to keep it together.

"What are you talking about Murtagh?" She asked hiding all emotion in her tone. "Your mother said you weren't feeling well and that you wanted to be left alone." Ameline scoffed slightly but didn't turn around. "I feel fine Murtagh, you shouldn't worry about me." He came up behind her and gripped her shoulders lightly and rubbed circles in them with his thumbs. "Of course I worry about you Ameline, I love you." She yanked away from him embrace, whirling around to face him, her frustration once again on the rise.

"You settled for me!" A look of hurt and confusion crossed his features. "No, you settled for me." He held her shoulders more firmly this time, forcing her to look at him. "If there is one thing I ever want you to remember it's this: I am _nothing_ without you Ameline. If I hadn't married you I would be the sad desolate person I was before I met you." She felt traitor tears slipping down her face. "Is it true about you having a mistress?" This time he looked and sounded angry. "Of course not! Why would you even ask that?" he said sharply. "I love you and I would never bring anyone between that!"

Their eyes locked for what seemed like hours, and then Ameline finally broke down. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! My mother made me believe you didn't love me! I'm sorry I believed her!"

"Shh, there's no need to cry." Murtagh reassured her his anger quickly melting away. He wiped her tears away and planted a kiss on her brow. "Are you going to be okay?" She nodded and smiled. "I'm sorry about all these tears, it's because of the baby." She said shyly, at this he smiled and rubbed her belly. "I bet you can't wait for another seven months of these." She said sarcastically but he only smiled and replied. "It's something I'll happily endure."

**A/N: Thanks to **


	5. Chapter 5

Civil war was upon them.

There was no way they could avoid it, everyday came news of political skirmishes. It was understandable that the people would want to eradicate every part of the empire that had for so long suppressed them but the Varden and Surda were in no way equipped to take care of an entire country. People were starving because no one was making the collective farmers work and the economy had collapsed because there was no government to collect taxes. Some wanted a new democratic government, some to reinstate the monarchy and a few wanted to have absolute anarchy.

Personally Murtagh supported a democracy; he had seen what one bad king could do to a nation and he didn't not wish to risk it again. Murtagh buried his face in his hands as he leaned against the railing, there was no way he could escape fighting if it came to war. It wasn't so much the warfare that concerned his, so much as what it would do to his family. While he was confident in his abilities as a warrior he still feared what would happen to his young family on the sidelines, he wouldn't be able to take them on his campaigns and he couldn't protect them from miles away.

He shivered as a cold morning breeze blew across his body. He felt an unexpected pain in his left hand; he looked down and saw he had gripped the rigid bars tight enough to draw blood. He hissed as he pulled his hand away from the icy metal.

He felt a soft hand grip his own firmly and begin dressing the wound. Her touch was gentle but there was a certain command in her actions. "How long have you been awake?" She asked nodding to the dawn. "Awhile, I was tossing and turning most of the night and I didn't want to wake you." She finished off the bandage and went to hug him tightly.

"Everything will be fine." She said soothingly, he wasn't sure if she even believed her own words because he certainly didn't. He pulled away from her and leaned onto the balcony rails again. "I don't want you to see me during war, I'm not the same, I'm a ruthless killer." He hung his head, he wasn't ashamed of what he was but he had worked to damn hard to earn Ameline's trust to simply throw it away with one harsh command. "Murtagh I don't think-" But she was cut off by a child's wail, she closed her eyes and sighed.

"We're not finished with this discussion, I'll be right back." She warned. He watched as she walked about slowly, he instantly regretted letting her be the one to leave, she still limped slightly from the birth of their twins. It was hard for Murtagh to think of that day, he had almost lost his wife and his second son, her screams of pain forever replayed in his worst nightmares. It was one of the reasons sleep alluded him last night. Ameline came back, bouncing now giggling Tiernan on her hip.

"It's a miracle he didn't wake his brother with all his screaming." She smiled down at her son and smoothed his soft baby hair. He grabbed a lock of her hair in his tiny fingers and gave it a surprisingly powerful tug before Ameline was able to untangle her hair from his vice like grip.

Murtagh took his son from his mother's arms before he could cause her anymore discomfort. "You shouldn't be doing that Tiernan! She gave birth to you, you should be nothing but grateful to her!" he tickled him until he let out a fit of giggles that Ameline couldn't help but coo at. It was a strange sensation, so many had died at his hands that were now being used to tickle his son. He had tortured many men with the same fingers he used to pleasure his wife.

His dark thoughts were interrupted by Tiernan biting his shirt, he winced slightly but not from the bite. Ameline saw the dark look on his face and took Tiernan back. "What's wrong darling?" she whispered as if Tiernan would understand their talk. He shook his head, "I will always support you, Murtagh, and not because you're my husband but because I truly believe in you." She stroked his arm while their son played innocently with the hem of her chemise. "Please come inside, before we all catch a death."

She didn't wait for an answer but proceeded down the hallway to the nursery. Ameline tiptoed inside and tenderly placed Tiernan next to Gavin and hoped he'd settle down for just a few more hours before getting up with the rest of his siblings.

"Now will you tell me what's been ailing you?"

He looked up at her from his position on the chair. "I can't lose you." She gave him a confused look "You're not going to lose me Murtagh I'm right here, healthy as ever" she smiled at him eagerly, hoping to reassure him.

"I almost lost you with the boys, I can't imagine how we'll be torn apart in a war." His mood was foul. "Murtagh, there is no need to talk like this, nothing is going to happen to us!" she lowered her voice slightly "And even if I die, it will be for a good cause." His grip suddenly because too tight around her arms.

"I will not let you die." He growled dangerously into her ear. She stoked his cheek affectionately and leaned in a pecked his nose. "There is no need to worry darling, everything is going to be alright." For the first time, he believed her.


End file.
